


Can't Seem to Wrap My Head Around the Thought of Her

by donne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donne/pseuds/donne





	Can't Seem to Wrap My Head Around the Thought of Her

Years later, she wakes up, confused. At first she can't remember who she was dreaming about, only that they were acting all lovey dovey, and minutes later when she finally remembers, she becomes more confused when she realizes it's _her_. Her estranged ex-bestfriend (because somewhere along the line, **that** _**totally happened**_ , and she wasn't just imagining it, _**she swears**_ ) who she still can't forgive for "abandoning" her, but nevertheless, the one who she never had feelings for. _Perhaps...feelings that only included spoken and conscious ones, judging by the way she dreamt about her._ She buries the thought under the rug though, because it's her, and _it's always been himandher,_ and _never herandher_ , and _she --_ she still can't quite get over her anger.


End file.
